Nightwolf
How Nightwolf joined the Tourney Nightwolf is an Apache warrior who, although introduced as a historian and a shaman, does not live in the past. He is a proud and fierce warrior dedicated to the cause of good, and is in contact with Raiden through visions. As such, he draws on both internal and external spiritual energy to enhance his power. After the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Nightwolf tended to villagers against bandit attacks. Until one day, a Japanese boy named Saki Amamiya arrived with Ruffian features sported on him. He was asked to teach him how to control this transformation. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits in meditation with his axes glowing. After the announcer calls his name Nightwolf swings his axes then rushes to the camera and says "We fight until the end!" Special Moves Arrow Shot (Neutral) Creating a mystical bow, Nightwolf shoots an arrow at his opponent. Shoulder (Side) Nightwolf glows green and then quickly dashes forward and knocks his opponent backwards. Axe Swing (Up) Nightwolf uppercuts his opponent with a tomahawk. In midair, he goes upwards doing the tomahawk swing. Lightning (Down) Nightwolf raises his arm and summons a bolt of lightning that knocks his opponent off his feet. Ancestor's Call (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray move. Nightwolf summons glowing tomahawks in the form of mystical green energy to turn his opponent around before forcing them into their shoulders. He then kicks them in the back, damaging their whole spine. Ascension (Final Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Nightwolf charges up his spiritual daggers with lightning, and plants them in the opponent's shoulders. He then summons a giant beam of light, that comes down and melts the opponent's flesh. Victory Animations #Nightwolf summons his left axe and slams it down, sparking lightning, then does the same with the right axe saying "You are no match for the power of the spirits!" then raises his hand and disappears in a pillar of light. #Nightwold raises his right axe and charges it with lightning then says "Your time is over." #Nightwolf swings his axes into the ground saying "Pilamaya." (Thank you in Lakotan) then changes into his Animality, a wolf and howls. On-Screen Appearance Nightwolf appears in a pillar of light calling "Ancestors, give me strength!" then is charged with energy, then assumes his fighting stance. Trivia *Nightwolf's rival is a boy with the ability to become a Ruffian with his Dolphin Gun, Saki Amamiya whilst his second rival is a Japanese female police officer armed with a bladed yo-yo, Saki Asamiya. *Nightwolf shares his English voice actor with Black Tom Cassidy. *Nightwolf shares his French voice actor with Shin Matsunaga and Hydreigon's middle head. *Nightwolf shares his German voice actor with Akira Kogane, Ling Tong and Tim the Bear. *Nightwolf shares his Arabic voice actor with Michael Morbius, Dillon and Goofy Goof. *Nightwolf shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Monstar and Linebeck. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters